Finale
by Revelati0n
Summary: This is all post the manga and stuff. If you want to know what happens please read the story.Rated T: Sucides.


Author: Wulf

Rating: T

Title: Finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: FIRST FIC I EVER WORTE FOR NARUTO!

Summary: This is all post the manga and stuff. If you want to know what happens please read the story.

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher, family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.

ONTO THE STORY

.It was another day in Konoha you could say but it wouldn't be true. This day was unlike any others since today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha proposed to Sakura Haruno. The now eighteen Sakura reached home and immediately called their friend and comrade Naruto. Truly this is what caused it all. This is what destroyed two lives.

Meanwhile our favorite ninja was in his apartment munching on a bowl of ramen and messing with a kunai. He cursed as the phone rang and he dropped kunai and cut his hand. Still cursing under his breath he reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello." Naruto answered in a cheerful façade.

"Oh my god. Naruto you won't believe it. Sasuke proposed to me." Sakura exclaimed on the other side of the line.

Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped the phone. "Naruto, Naruto are you there?" Naruto could hear Sakura ask from the receiver.

"Yeah um that's great Sakura. I'm really happy for you." Naruto replied, his cheerful façade breaking.

Sakura, noticing this, was concerned. "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked softly with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he replied.

"You don't sound okay. Are you sick? If you are you can come over and I'll take a look at you." she said with worry once again in her voice.

"Look I'm okay all right? Just go talk to your damn fiancé." Naruto yelled back in reply.

"Fine if that's how you're going to be then I'm not going to talk to you!" Sakura yelled back and hung up.

"Fine." Naruto said to no one and hung up as well.

'Are you all right, kit?' Kyuubi asked from inside Naruto.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto replied tensely.

'I have seen you extremely sad and depressed before by how that Sakura girl acts around the Uchiha brat, but never this sad. Also before you even ask yes I know what it means for a human to propose. It means they are becoming mates.' Kyuubi replied with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing so don't dwell on it." Naruto said and began ignoring Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just shook his head and curled up inside Naruto's mind. 'Why, why, why?' Naruto thought to himself as he began to cry.

Naruto fell to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. His body racked with sobs until he ran out of tears. Looking forward Naruto noticed the bloody kunai he had left on the floor. Grinning insanely he grabbed it and sliced at his wrists. His face fell as he saw the cuts heal almost instantly. 'It won't work. You need a kunai straight through the heart.' Kyuubi said from Naruto's mind.

"Thanks for the info." Naruto growled and began ignoring Kyuubi again.

Once again Kyuubi shook his head. He knew the kit would kill himself before the day was done. What he wondered is if he would go with him. Might as well he decided. He had grown attached to the kit in the past couple of years.

While all this was happening Naruto had left his apartment and had begun heading towards the woods. It didn't take long before Naruto found the spot he was looking for. It was the old training spot where he had learned the art of the doppelganger. "Guess I'll be seeing you Iruka sensei." Naruto said to no one as he slumped against a tree.

Once again Naruto grinned insanely as he pulled out a kunai. "See ya everyone and fuck you all, believe it." Naruto said and plunged the kunai into his heart and then he knew nothing.

It had been two weeks since that day. It had been only a week and five days since they had found the body. A group of genin that included Konohamaru had been on a small time mission and had stumbled across the body. Konohamaru had broken down and begun crying going why boss why over and over again. Today a small group consisting of the remnants of cell seven, Lee's cell, Gaara's cell, Ino's cell, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Jiraya, Kakashi and the others who were Naruto's friends showed up. None of the other villagers showed up like it would have been if it had been any other ninja of Naruto's level.

The funeral took only a little bit but the pain everyone felt was immense. Though Sasuke still didn't seem to care either way. After the funeral everyone was gathered at the front of the grave yard and reminisced about Naruto. "He always messed up our missions." Sasuke said after someone made a comment as to how Naruto helped with missions.

Sasuke continued by saying "He was a loser and he chose to go out the loser way."

From a distance away you could hear the smack. Sakura glared at Sasuke as he held the cheek that she had slapped. "Don't you ever say that about him." Sakura yelled and ran off.

She didn't know where she was going but Sakura kept running. She made sure to dodge all the people she passed. Finally she stopped when she couldn't run any longer. She looked around to find out where she had ran to. She recognized the place. It was where they had found Naruto's body.

Sakura slumped against the tree behind her and began crying. Once she finished she put her hands to the sides of herself and felt something on the ground. Looking down at it she saw a bloody kunai. This must have been the one Naruto killed himself with, Sakura realized this. As quickly as she could Sakura took the kunai and pierced her own heart with it. Her last thought as she stopped breathing was how happy she would be now that she could see her one true love.

(a/n: ….Not much to say. )

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


End file.
